More Fun Comics Vol 1 56
( ) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bentley * George Other Characters: * Locations: * ** , ***Lytel's Department Store Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer2_1 = Albert Sulman | Penciler2_1 = Joseph Sulman | Inker2_1 = Joseph Sulman | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Biff Bronson: "Tale of a Shirt" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker3_1 = Ed Winiarski | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Captain Desmo: "Gabby Disappears" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Radio Squad: "Fur Chiselers" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor5_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer5_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler5_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker5_1 = Russ Lehman | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Lt. Bob Neal of Sub 662: "Transfer to Newport News" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Supporting Characters: * Tubby Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor6_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = George Papp | Inker6_1 = George Papp | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Congo Bill: "The Search for Africa's Ancient Ruins" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Professor Kent Adversaries: * The Skull * One-Eye * Slats Other Characters: * Toto Locations: * :* :** It's 1940; the Republic of Congo hasn't been established yet. Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor7_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker7_1 = Joe Donohoe | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | StoryTitle7 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Jade Hatchet" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sergeant Carey Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor8_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Jack Lehti | Inker8_1 = Jack Lehti | Colourist8_1 = | Letterer8_1 = | StoryTitle8 = Sergeant O'Malley of the Red Coat Patrol: "The Horse Thieves" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * The Red Coat Patrol Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Black Hawk Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor9_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Writer9_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler9_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker9_1 = Howard Sherman | Colourist9_1 = | Letterer9_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle9 = Doctor Fate: "The Search for Wotan" | Synopsis9 = Doctor Fate wants to find out what happened to the soul of Wotan, after defenestrating him in the previous issue. With Inza by his side, Fate travels into the underworld. They traverse beyond the Seven Gates, into the region of dead souls. They encounter the essence of Wisdom who tells Fate that the evil sorcerer has escaped his doom, in some way, and still lives. Doctor Fate and Inza return to Earth by way of the Ferryman across the River Styx. At first Charon doesn't want to convey them, but Fate threatens him. They discover that Wotan is insane and creating a device that will destroy the entire world, using devices designed to alter the planet’s electrical field. Fate uses his magic to communicate with a great eagle, who points them in the direction of Wotan's remote lab, in a distant mountain range. As they enter, Wotan throws a switch intent on blowing up the Earth. Doctor Fate counters the effect with his magic, then punches Wotan twice in the jaw, knocking him out. He places him into suspended animation and leaves him in an air pocket buried deep in the Earth. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ) * Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Terror at Lytell's" is reprinted in Golden Age Spectre Archives, Volume 1. ** The department store is named "Lytel's" throughout the story, and is only called "Lytell's" one time, in the title. Originally the story didn't even have a title. ** Spectre body count = 6. ** The Spectre can shrink to a very tiny size; we've already seen him grow to cosmic-scale and other enormous sizes. ** Spectral Power #12: He can also do Ray Palmer's "telephone trick" of traveling to distant locations along telephone wires. * "The Search for Wotan" is reprinted in and Golden Age Doctor Fate Archives, Volume 1. ** Wotan appeared last in . He appears next in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * More Fun Comics #56 index entry * More Fun Comics #56 spoilers }}